Y después
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Al final de Romeo y Julieta, la única persona que terminó siendo una víctima siendo inocente en tan trágica historia es Benvolio... no puedo dejarlo así! R&R please, fic con todo mi corazón


Y sentado en los escalones de la ahora solitaria plaza de Verona, el joven continuó llorando, sin el menor intento de detener sus lágrimas.

La soledad de unos pasos se sumó a la de la plaza. Una figura pequeña y delicada, cubierta por una capa negra, se acercaba lentamente por el extremo opuesto de donde el joven se encontraba.

Un par de ojos, dañados por el llanto, contemplaba el lugar, recordando los buenos días en que no había preocupaciones y Los Reyes del Mundo se divertían con los Montesco y sus demás amigos… ella había estado entre ellos, cantando, bailando, riendo… siendo feliz.

Pero aquella felicidad ahora parecía tan lejana… tuvo su último día de vida cuando los Capuleto dieron un baile, después de esa noche, esa misma plaza se llenó de sangre en medio de la confusión.

¿Romeo enamorado de Julieta?

¿Los herederos de las casas Montesco y Capuleto se han casado y huído?

¿Tybalt busca a Romeo para asesinarlo?

Mercutio ha muerto.

Tybalt también.

Romeo ha sido exiliado.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello¿Porqué?

De pronto, ella se encontraba preguntándoselo postrada en cama. El médico dijo que estaba debilitada y que solo necesitaba reposo y comida para mejorar.

¿Para qué?

Los Reyes del Mundo habían sido el pilar de su vida hasta entonces. Y ahora Mercutio estaba muerto y Romeo exiliado en algún lugar a mitad de la nada.

Pero…

¡Hay un tercer Rey del Mundo!

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aquél día, antes de desvanecerse en brazos de alguien, lo último que había visto era al último Rey del Mundo mirando partir a Romeo…

No todo estaba perdido. Tal vez las cosas se arreglarían y Romeo regresaría…Y la vida volvería a ser buena.

Finalmente había conseguido recuperarse, y salió a buscar al Rey del Mundo que quedaba en Verona.

Y entonces lo escuchó: unas horas atrás, habían encontrado a Romeo y Julieta unidos por fin en la muerte en el mausoleo de los Capuleto.

Ella se aferró a su última esperanza: "Él aún está con vida", se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba, buscaba, preguntaba… tal vez lo de la muerte era mentira, el más grande plan de los Reyes del Mundo para que Romeo y Julieta pudieran estar juntos y la paz reinara en Verona.

Imaginaba encontrar a Benvolio, preguntarle por Romeo, y recibir la repuesta con una enorme sonrisa, tan habitual en él: "Fingió su muerte y escapó con Julieta, y ahora toda Verona puede vivir tranquila."

Pero ya estaba oscureciendo, y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Benvolio se escapaba con la luz del día, desplazada por aquella mirada con que despedía a Romeo… no había rastros de él.

Finalmente había legado a aquella plaza, testigo mudo de la historia.

Mercutio y Romeo muertos, y Benvolio desaparecido. Sin los Reyes del Mundo, no hay razón para continuar.

Derrotada, la joven cayó de rodillas y se entrego de nuevo al llanto. El viento comenzó a acariciar su cabellera castaña que acababa de quedar descubierta al caer, como un intento vano de consolarla. ¿De qué le servía la paz en Verona sin Los Reyes del Mundo¿Podrían los Montesco y sus amigos encontrar de nuevo la felicidad que ellos causaban? En ese momento, el dolor y la tristeza no daban lugar no a la más pequeña esperanza.

-¿Lexell?

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde acababa de escuchar su nombre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una ilusión creada por la desesperanza. Su mirada se encontró con la de Benvolio.

Aún no terminaba de convencerse de que era verdad, cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella. Lucía totalmente distinto ahora: abatido y con los ojos exhaustos por el llanto, no había rastro de aquella sonrisa y energía que durante tanto tiempo la había hecho feliz.

-¿Dónde has estado?- dijo él, con voz cansada -Te ves muy pálida¿te sientes bien?

Ella sintió la mano de su amigo en su mejilla, y finalmente se convenció de que realmente estaban juntos. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos.

-Estás aquí. Realmente estás aquí…

Desconcertado, Benvolio vió como la doncella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar recargada en su pecho, aquél había sido el primer gesto de cariño que había recibido desde la muerte de Mercurio. Abrazó aquella desconsolada figura y se quedaron así unos momentos.

-¿Ya lo sabes?- preguntó el, titubeante –Lo de Romeo...- no tenía idea de cómo decírselo si ella no lo sabía.

-Sí.- respondió ella entre sollozos.

-Después de que Romeo se fué, todos se dispersaron.- intentó explicar él, estrechándola un poco más entre sus brazos -¿Dónde estuviste? Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no me quisieron dar razón de ti.

-Enfermé.- respondió ella, con voz temblorosa -¿No te diste cuenta? Me desmayé, y ni siquiera recuerdo quién me llevó a casa. Desperté en mi cama y sintiéndome terriblemente débil.

-¿Estuviste en cama todo este tiempo?- eso explicaba su palidez…

Lexell asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando por fin salí de casa, supe lo de la muerte de Romeo… primero Mercutio, luego Romeo… y a ti no te encontraba por ninguna parte.- los sollozos aumentaron de pronto –terminé aquí, y tú me encontraste.

Ella se separó un poco de él y se limpió las lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos e intentar sonreir. No sabía qué hubiera hecho si ellos no se hubieran encontrado.

Benvolio se conmovió hasta el alma al ver los vanos intentos de su amiga por sonreírle.

-Todo eso de Los Reyes del Mundo se terminó, Lex.- negó tristemente con la cabeza -Nada podrá ser como antes.

-Lo sé, sin Romeo y sin Mercutio…

-Ellos nos mantenían unidos…

-Y felices… ¿el séquito de Los Reyes del Mundo, seguiremos dispersos por siempre?

Benvolio acarició con cariño el cabello de la joven, que parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Pues… por el momento…- le dijo suavemente -…creo que solo podemos contar el uno con el otro.

Lexell se recargó de nuevo en el pecho de Benvolio, estaba exhausta. Él pudo sentir como la joven dejaba caer todo su peso en él.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, solo estoy terriblemente cansada.- respondió ella con voz débil –Te estuve buscando desde esta mañana, y no he parado de caminar.

Benvolio la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Comienza a hacer frío, lo mejor será que vayas a casa.

-No quiero.- respondió ella, acomodándose entre los brazos de él.

-Pero… ¡tienes qué!- replicó él – Si acabas de estar enferma, puedes sufrir una recaída. Además deben estar preocupados porque no vuelves a tu casa.

-No me importa…- ella empezaba a sentirse adormilada -…estoy bien aquí.

-¡Por favor, Lex! No soportaría que algo malo te pasara. Eres lo único que me queda de mi vida como Rey del Mundo.

-¿Solo por eso te interesas por mí?- aquella última expresión le había parecido un golpe.

-¡No¡No quise decir eso!- se disculpó él –Quiero decir, que tú…

Hizo una pausa para reacomodar sus ideas.

-¿Sabes?- continuó –Aunque no hablábamos mucho, tu presencia en el grupo era una de mis favoritas… eras callada, pero siempre sonreías… yo…- la estrechó un poco más -…me alegra que seas tú quien esté aquí ahora.

Lexell sonrió un poco.

-Entonces no todo está perdido, aunque nada pueda ser lo mismo.- dijo ella.

Benvolio comenzó a acariciar aquella cabellera castaña que tenia entre sus brazos una vez más.

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?- preguntó tiernamente -¿Comenzamos una nueva búsqueda de la felicidad, aunque solo seamos Benvolio y Lexell?

-Sí…- respondió ella antes de soltar un bostezo.

-¡Pero para eso debes estar sana!- le dijo animosamente -¡Vámos, levantate! Te llevaré a tu casa.

Finalmente, ella se desesperezó y aceptó la ayuda del joven para incorporarse. Tomada de su brazo, salió de la plaza caminando a su hogar.

Así terminaba el reinado de Los Reyes del Mundo, pero ahora brillaba la esperanza de construir una nueva etapa, incluso mejor que la anterior…

…una etapa que iniciaba con Benvolio y Lexell tomados del brazo, en la paz que por primera vez reinaba de noche en Verona.

* * *

Si estás pensando en destrozarme en reviews.. primero lee un poco más, ya que has llegado hasta acá. 

Esta fanfic la escribí hace ya varios meses, toda emocionada por Romeo sin Julieta y por como corrían las cosas entre Benvolio y yo, cuanod leí una fanfiction llamada "For the Forgotten" aquí mismo en ffnet, el autor es SoloWolf, y bueno, me dejó sinceramente deprimida. Esa misma noche, después de trisitear unas horas, agarré la libreta, el lapicero y la goma y empecé a escribir. Terminé dos horas después, emocionalmente agotada, pero satisfecha.

Es un mary-sue en toda forma, ya lo sé; es de esos fics que ponen al autor en la clasifcación de "su pobre corazón de pollo no soporta los fnales tristes", ya lo se. Si piensas dejar una review diciendome algo que ya sé, ahorrate el trabajo. Yo creo que es una fic en la que dí todo de mi, y con un buen resultado.


End file.
